Internal Connection
by Shimata
Summary: A human, modified with programming, has the mind of a human and a brain better then the fastest super computer. This is a Vocaloid. So what will happen if Rin, the first Vocaloid ever made, goes out into the real world with a little voice in her head? LR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. It belongs to the Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media.

-----

_Internal Connection_

-----

The room was dim, coated in darkness. The bright computer screen and the blinking light bulb hanging from the ceiling casted weak spheres all around the room, just as there were scattered wires swimming across the hard, cold floor. There was a whiteboard that seemed to slightly glow against the grayness of the room. All over it was scribbled equations and incomprehensible notes. Across from this board was the main source of light.

A glaring, illuminated bubbling tube of sky blue. And inside of this tube, was a child.

A young child.

She looked about fourteen, with her shoulder-length blond hair and clear skin. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them gently. Sitting by the wooden desk, the scientist, with his black hair and glasses barely hanging onto his face, yawned, inspecting the code that flew across the computer screens. Staring at the tube, he stood up and walked towards it, gently placing his hand on the glass exterior. He could feel the vibrations coming from the machinery and life support system, working but to the scientist, it was the breathing of the girl who was in a deep sleep. He chuckled at himself for being such a romantic and walked back to the computer screens, making the last touches to the program. As his fingers flew across the keyboard, he glanced at the whiteboard, cramped with formulas and continued to type.

After a few seconds later, he glanced at the female, trapped inside the glass tube as his finger hovered over the enter key. He merely smiled and muttered to himself.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Rise and shine."

Activating the complex program, the computers flashed the countdown towards its completion, and the machinery around the room came to life, as pieces of code and complex algorithms are being processed and programming the robotic female, whose fingers are twitching, whether from the activation or the sudden power surge.

He stood up, the leather chair rolling back, and walked in front of the tube, smiling at the android. His assistant, stood next to him and glanced nervously at the tube.

"Doctor, do you think this will work? This was never done before..."

She said as her green pigtails waved around slightly from the warm air from the computers. The scientist reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

This alone put her at ease as both continued to stare at the sleeping girl. Unknown to them, the countdown on the computer screen froze and was instead, replaced with warning signs, as it showed the error, a single piece of code, which not part of the program at all.

The error was soon bypassed and was placed into the Vocaloid's programming and was soon replaced with the countdown screen. However, instead of the timer counting down, the numbers were counting up, from seconds, to minutes and finally, hours. The counter was soon overloaded and shut down, automatically activating the final phase and words flew across the computer screen, a select few flashing in the form of a sentence.

'Thank you very much...'

The wires connecting to the glass tube disconnected from the top, cutting the power flow as cold steam erupting from the opening, both scientists covering their mouths with the sleeves of their lab coats to avoid choking and gaped at the sight in front of them.

A white ribbon hanging on the top of her blonde head, her hair cut shirt, the white dress she wears gently blew in the wind. Her eyes flashing, ciphers appearing in her pupils before blinking, showing a hazel color.

"I... am... Rin..." She spoke in a perfectly human voice and blinked at the strangers in front of them.

The scientist stared at the robot in front of him, and sobbed, slowly walking up to the blonde girl and grasped her shoulders.

"I am your father... Rin..." He sniffed and on his knees, cried into her shoulders, as his assistant looks at the sight and merely smiled.

"Congratulations. You've made the first Vocaloid…"

The red frame of her glasses gleamed in the light as she wiped away a few tears, holding her clipboard and bows down.

"Thank you, Miku. You've been a great help for me." He sniffed and before standing up, kissed the robot's warm forehead.

He glanced at the computer screens, which were now blank. If one would look through the records later, the errors never existed. The scientist looked at the wall and, with his back facing Rin and Miku, slammed onto a yellow button, shattering the plastic covering.

"Hey, Miku? Give Rin a bath. I'll be out for a little."

She nodded and continued to play with Rin's golden locks as he opened the door, donned on a grey outfit over the lab coat and went out the door, up the stairs and out of the house.

Staring at his surroundings, he mumbled.

"Hard to believe that history has been made today…" He chuckled and walked into the darkness, the street lights illuminating every so often.

-----

The bell on the door rang, as the scientist walked in and closed the iron door, making his way towards a seat at the dimly lit bar. The tables looked worn out from years of bar fights and drinks as the surroundings looked normal, the jukebox in the corner from the 70's and the wooden handles on the taps looked fairly old.

"Heh, empty as always…" He looked around and sat on a red stool, and began sipping a drink that was already set on the wooden surface, drops of water settled on the glass surface.

"Scotch with ice, huh? You girls must really want me to talk…" He laughed and smiled, looking behind his shoulders. "…Am I right?"

He smiled at the three females that sat behind him, assembled together at a single table. In appearance, they were the same age as the scientist, each of them wearing the same grey coat – although you could very easily tell the difference between them.

The girl on the left, called Tanya, had long and shining black hair that was twisted into a thick braid. She watched the man with her dark and mysterious eyes that almost seemed to pierce right through him. Her skin was a slightly tanned color that complimented the rest of her complexion perfectly.

The girl in the middle, named Emily, wore a pair of innocent black eyes - framed in thick, rimmed glasses slightly falling off her nose – that were buried in a book. Her hair was straight and elegant – the same shade as Tanya's - falling an inch or two past her shoulders. She had pale, creamy skin that glowed vibrantly.

The girl on the right, Rimi, gave the scientist a sarcastic look and groan as she said, "When you call us out here like this, obviously." She closed her light brown eyes and began massaging her forehead. The least professional-looking of all of them, Rimi had short, layered coffee-colored hair that barely reached her shoulders. It was quite obvious she was Asian, even though she didn't have the signature dark orbs and locks.

The male scientist made his way towards them and sat across the wooden table front of Emily.

"Subject One has been activated. The project has been completed."

Upon hearing this, the females immediately focused their attention on the man. Tanya's lip curled up slightly, Emily smiled, and Rimi gave him a grin.

"Awesome, congrats, dude!" She exclaimed, patting his shoulder hard enough to make a sound. The scientist winced and nodded, brushing the hand off. Rimi began to protest at this action, but Emily interrupted her.

"So," The girl said as she wiped her glasses, "You have made a Vocaloid, an android with a human mind and the ability to retain information as much as possible. Congratulations."

The male nodded in response.

"Tests show that upon activation, she can utilize her brain at eighty percent capacity." He frowned upon saying this. Emily noticed his change in expression and gave him a puzzled look.

"How is that bad, Shima? Usually, the typical human can use only five percent of the brain," She said, "Einstein was an exception and he only used 10 percent. The man created the mass-energy equivalence, E=mc2, and helped make the Manhattan Project. Look at the changes he has brought upon this world!"

"… Emily, she was supposed to use at least 90 percent of the brain. As far as I know, no errors have been made. I should know, I checked the programming at least a hundred times over a six-month period." He drank the rest of the scotch with one gulp and looked at the females. "…How's Subject Two? Has he been activated yet?" All of them shook their heads as Tanya began to speak.

"The subject is being sent to Japan as we speak. He will be contained in the same equipment and will be integrated with the same programming. The connection between Subject One and Subject Two has not been disrupted. The process known as Synchronization will be left with you, Doctor. However…"

Emily held out a paper envelope and the male known as Shima accepted it, opening it and began looking through the contents.

"…These are for you," The girl said as she lowered her glasses a bit, "The three of us have come up with this plan for Phase 1 of the project. We need your approval, of course."

A smile slowly crept onto Shima's face.

"This seems good enough. I guess I'll see you girls later-" He looked up from the papers and found himself staring into thin air. "…How the hell do you do that?" Shaking his head, he took out his cell phone, sifting through the contact list, and began calling 'Home'. It rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miku. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Tell Rin…"

He smirked at the paper he was still holding, a form waiting to be filled out and several others, including an employment form, a list of supplies and a letter of recommendation.

"…that she's going to school."

-----

Author's Note: I give my thanks to Rietto, Rightside Reflection and OnigiRimi, also known as Tanya, Emily, and, well, Rimi. They helped me a lot throughout the making of this story and will continue to do so throughout the storyline. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I was making it. There will be more chapters and certain people will have cameos or/and general appearances. Be sure to press that button down there and review~! I'll gladly answer all questions!

Thank you very much for reading (so far)!

- Shimata


	2. Chapter 2

Code 2 – Admission

-----

_Sapporo City, Japan, Asia_

_-----_

The dawn starts to rise across the horizon, the bright sunlight hitting the surrounding buildings as signs of life start to wake in the warmth. The empty streets of the city are once again bustling, the storefronts are open, and students start to gather in front of the entrance of their school. At one certain high school, a figure wearing dark jeans and a white shirt that is unbuttoned on the top walks through the crowds of gossiping girls and teenage boys who are hitting on the said girls.

'_Guess their hormones are on overdrive… heh…' _He chuckled to himself as he entered into the hallways, a stuffed yellow envelope under his armpit. He looked down at the piece of paper he was holding.

"Ok, so I go this way…" Looking around, mumbling, he started to walk up the staircase and looked around the hallway. Smiling, he walked to the wooden double doors at the end of the hall and knocked five times.

"I'm here."

Pressing his ear to the door, he heard a slight response.

"Come in."

Turning the knob, he peeked inside and smiled sheepishly.

Starting to speak, replaced his glasses for a better view. "Hello, Of-"

The female figure in the leather chair interrupted him.

"Come in."

Walking into the room, the doctor had a better view of the dark lit room. The blinds were closed, the rays of the morning sun just barely shown through. The wooden chair and desk stood on top of the Persian rug, as the back of the leather chair swiveled around, the figure met the visitor's eyes. Her face was covered in the darkness, and a smile could barely be seen on her face.

"Hello, Shima."

Sitting down on the wooden chair, he smiled and placed the envelope on the table.

"Hello, uhh… Principal." A small chuckle was heard as she slid the envelope over to her side.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine."

"How's that experiment that you've been working on?" She opened the packet, taking a look at the contents, and glanced at the scientist for a brief moment.

"She's fine. I guess Rin's eating breakfast at this time." He rested his head on the table, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Rin, hm? Good name. How is Juliana?"

"Oh, she's fine too, ought to be awake by now." As soon as he finished the sentence, the Principal frowned and threw the forms on the desk, scattering the papers all over.

"Can you please tell me what these are?" The principal pointed at the forms in front of her.

"Oh, fake documentations, family history, medical exams, passport, birth certificate-"

"Okay, stop." She raised her hand, her face filled with confusion. "_Fake_ documentation? This school is governed by the Japanese government, although you knew that already, and yet, you giving me _FAKE_ documentation? You must be crazy!" She quickly smashed her hand on the table, causing Shima to twitch and smile sheepishly.

"Principal,I have several contacts in the Diet, one in the governmental branch in this city, and several more. You have no fear of being kicked out of your position." He said, reassuring her. The woman sighed with a breath of disbelief and mumbled as he continued to try and look at her face.

"…Okay, I'll process the documents. Your…" Glancing at the papers, she continued. "…daughter can come in by next week." Opening a cabinet, she threw the forms in and slammed it shut.

"Um, Principal…?"

"…Ah, yes. You will be assigned to Class 2 – 3. Congratulations." She said as she stood up and held out her hand. "You are now a teacher of Sapparo High."

Smiling, he shook her hand in response.

"Thanks. I'll get the lessons ready by tomorrow and give them to you to review, is that okay?"

Nodding, she turned around in the leather chair and opened the blinds, light bursting through the windows. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay, see you later, Doctor."

As he opened the door, she yelled out to Shima.

"Oh, and remember to dress up suitable for your position next time."

Sheepishly smiling once again, he walked out of the door and slowly closed it.

The principal looked through four other envelopes and sighed, a familiar face on each of them along with the same employment forms he had just given her.

"…This will be a long year…"

-----

_Fifteen Minutes Later, Underground Laboratory_

_-----_

In the middle of the bright lit lab, a blonde teenager wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants stood as the helmet resting on her head pulsed. The numbers flashed through the glass visor, kept in place by rubber straps around her chin with a metal plate in the back. Her eyes looked at each piece of information, all in rapid speed.

Meanwhile, a black silhouette walked down the stairs and stopped halfway, the darkness enveloping the person as she looked at Rin and the various holograms surrounding her. Sighing with an air of content, the figure continued to walk, the light now shining on her face. The female was now able to be made out, donning a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a black vest. There was also a pair of earphones lying on her shoulders.

"So, are you all right, Rin?" She said as she sat down on the leather chair and began looking through the holograms, her every touch bringing up a new window and statistics.

"No, Mother, I'm all right."

Nodding, she muttered to herself. "That's good, that's good…"

Opening a file, she put on her glasses and closely examined the uploading data, a yawn escaping from her mouth.

"A few more seconds, Rin…" Stretching, she stood in front of the blonde girl and clicked on the hologram that popped in front of her face.

'_100% COMPLETED. DATA IMPLANTED AND CALIBRATED. PLEASE REMOVE THE HMD AND HAVE A GOOD DAY.' _

Poking at the 'close' symbol, the window disappeared as she started to remove the device before a tiny shock stunned her fingers. She pulled back in alarm.

"What the hell?" Her eyes widened as the electric shock covered the head-mounted display and spread across the room, exploding the light bulbs and sending a shower of glass fragments down as the holograms disappeared and the hundreds of computer fans activated, desperately cooling the overloading machines.

Cursing to herself, the female ran to the other side of the room and opened a panel, a giant lever appeared and she pushed it down. Sighing in relief, the sounds of halting machinery echoed in the room as she walked up to the body of the teenage girl and picked her up, setting her frame on the couch nearby. The woman ran up the steps and out the door.

Silence passed through the air, until it was interrupted a few minutes later.

"Holographic projector, activating." The computerized voice boomed in the room as a grey orb slowly floated out of the white floor and hovered over Rin's face. It was almost as if it were inspecting everything - from her lips to her brown metal hairclips that held several locks of her blonde hair.

"So beautiful, yet so fragile…" A male voice whispered as the top of the orb popped open, and countless rays of light enveloped the globe, until a humanoid form could be made out.

At first glance, the person standing in front of the sleeping girl looked nearly identical to the girl. If you took a closer look, though, you would notice a few subtle differences - as his flowing hair was a bit thinner and longer and a few blonde spikes could be seen on the back of his head. Donning a white robe, he simply smiled as he bent on his knees and stared at her face, gently breathing in and out as she slept. Sliding his hand on her cheek, he frowned as it went through her head. He sat down, hovering an inch above the floor, staring face-to-face with Rin.

"So… you're Subject One. Not bounded by the Three Laws of Robotics… a completely different living organism of its own… You can even say that you are a organic computer…" Speaking with an emotionless expression on his face, he stood up and leaned over, patting her head softly.

"Hard to believe we look so alike… almost ironic…" He smiled and scooted over, 'kissing' her forehead.

"Hope we'll get along… 'Rin'." With that, he began to fade out, until all that was left of him was a tiny grey orb, floating in the air. It hovered back into the hole in the ceramic floor as it slowly disappeared. Soon, the only sound in the room was the gentle breathing of a certain blonde female, sleeping contently on the couch.

-----

_Three Days Later…_

_-----_

"Okay, Rin, time to go. Hurry up and finish your breakfast."

Sitting on the front step and putting on a pair of dress shoes, Shima stood up. He was wearing a grey coat and holding a brown briefcase while looking over his shoulder.

"Come on! You don't want to be late!" Opening the door, he walked out as Rin rushed out the hallway, donned in a school uniform with a slice of toast hanging off her mouth. She stopped at the front porch.

"When does the bell ring, Professah?" Chewing the remains of her breakfast, Rin stared at her father as he winced, locking the door behind them.

"Please don't say that. It makes me feel old…" He said as they strolled out of the residence and onto the busy sidewalk, streaming into a busy street. Stopping in front of a busy highway, he started to lean on Rin and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Rin? I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Father?"

"Since you're going to a normal high school, I limited the capacity of your brainpower to about roughly that of a normal human being."

"Eh? How come?" The blonde teen stared at the scientist. The street light turned green, causing the crowd surrounding them to run to the other side of the avenue with both of them following.

"Well, I don't want you to say every article in the Declaration of the United States, the Declaration of the Rights of Man and The Citizen word-for-word for extra credit, do I?"

"…It would be funny, wouldn't it?" Rin chirped as she looked around her surroundings.

Halting in front of the school entrance, the usual scene of gathering and falling cherry blossoms was seen. The students' chatter resonated as a buzz through the school. Shima pinched his nose and sighed.

"Never mind. Come on, Rin. We only got a few minutes before the bell rings."

The girl nodded as she and her father began speed walking through the glass double doors. Rin quickly changed into a new pair of shoes and walked up a floor. She stared at the sign labeled 'Class 2 -3'.

"Okay, you'll wait here. Stay by the door until I tell you to come in."

-----

Akita Neru POV

-----

_Boring. Boring. Soooooo boring._

_Damn teachers for confiscating my cell phone. Just one text and they took it away. What kind of country am I living in!? _

…_Oh, yeah. It's Japan. The land of the rising idiots. _

_Class is starting and the teacher isn't here yet. Thank GOD. I should ask my friend to borrow her cell phone- …Oh, the teacher's here. Damn._

"Okay, everyone quiet down. To introduce myself, even though it's around a week after the first day of school, I am your new homeroom and technology teacher, Hoshigami Shima."

I sighed, looking at the sight that happened year after year after year as he slammed his briefcase on the table and wrote his name in big kanji on the chalkboard.

_This guy must have no life to be a teacher here in this dump of a town. Idiot._

"I'm a graduate of MIT and a consultant for Atmaih Technologies. I'm glad to be here to teach the future of this glorious nation. Now, I'll cut the cheesy speech, since I'm assaulting your ears, and get to the point."

_Heh, at least he has a sense of humor._

"A new student will be joining the class for the rest of the year. As a matter of fact, she's my daughter. Rin, get in here!" He yelled at the door. A girl around my height with short, blonde hair walked in and stood next to the new guy, who was writing her name next to his on the blackboard. He turned around and smiled at us.

_Oh, god, I hate that smile._

"Even though she doesn't look like it, she's IS my daughter. I hope we'll all get along. With that being said, homeroom will end soon. See you later." He picked up his briefcase, opened the door, and stepped outside. I smirked, and quickly shot out of my seat.

"SENSEI!"

_His surprised expression was sort of funny, as he turned around to look at me._

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that Barney only has little kids as friends?" I bluntly said as the morning bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

"…Class dismissed."

-----

**Author's Note**: Oh, you got to hate real life issues interfering with your writing, right? Especially homework. Thanks to OnigiRimi, Rieto and Rightside Reflection for helping me, again!

**Review Corner**: The place where all the (useful) reviews shall be answered!

**Hime-koi**: Don't worry, you'll be in it sooner or later.

**Yuki Kagamine**: Here's the chapter that you wanted. Glad to know that you like it so far.

**Rietto**: So should I make your hair shorter since I can definitely arrange that. Need to see you again though.

**OnigiRimi**: Thanks, Rimi! Glad to hear it from ya!

**yuki**: It'll come soon enough so don't worry. Needs to gradually go into it.

**DavidLADarkStryker**: I will add them later on, David, maybe a chapter or two later.

**Please read and review! Click the button! I'll thank you if you do!**


End file.
